pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lizard Theft
November 2, 2018 http://affiliate.zap2it.com/tv/pj-masks/episode-guide/EP02265003?aid=amb |viewers = TBA |writer = Ciaran Murtagh & Andrew Jones |director = Christian De Vita |previous = The Wolfy Plan |next = PJ Dylan}} "The Lizard Theft" is the second segment of the 21st Season 2 episode of PJ Masks. After skeletons are stolen from the museum, the PJ Masks think the Wolfies are the culprits. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *PJ Robot *Lionel *Romeo *Robot *Luna Girl (brief appearance) *Moths (brief appearance) *Wolfy Kids *''Don't jump to conclusions.'' *Wolf-O-Saurus makes its returning appearance. **Its first appearance was in "Wolf-O-Saurus". *Romeo's Biggie Chews pet tricks make their returning appearance, and this time, they're used by the PJ Masks after Catboy took them with his Super Cat Stripes. **Romeo's Shrinky Snacks also make their returning appearance as well. ***This marks the second time these inventions have been used. The first use was in "Lionel-Saurus". *Lionel becomes giant for the second time. **The first time was in "Lionel-Saurus". *It is shown that Luna Girl can use her Luna Magnet to bend metal things, like lampposts, to tie up anyone, like the Wolfies. *The Wolfies are revealed to be allergic to moths whenever they tickled them on their noses, which makes them sneeze. *The Wolfies are the second villains to be tied up by a lamppost. **The first were Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos when Armadylan tied them up in "Meet Armadylan". *The PJ Masks didn't stop Luna Girl, her Luna Moths, and the Wolfy Kids for the first time. **The reason why they didn't stop them is just because they weren't doing anything to mess with the city. However, this changed in "Way of the Woofy". *Giant Lionel battles Romeo for the first time. *Lionel battles Wolf-O-Saurus along with Gekko, just like in the movie "Godzilla". *This is the third time the PJ Masks didn't transform back into their normal identities after proclaiming "PJ Masks, all shout hooray, 'cause in the night we saved the day!". **The first time was "Gekko Saves Christmas", and the second time was in "Armadylan Menace". *When the PJ Masks chant their victory, Gekko says, "PJ Masks and Lionel all shout hooray, 'cause in the night we saved the day!". *This is the second episode to have five villains appear. **The first time this instance occurs was in "Halloween Tricksters". *Night Ninja is the only villain not to appear in this episode. *This is the first episode besides "Moonstruck: Race to the Moon" that ends on a cliffhanger. At the end of the episode, Owlette says, "Now I've got a funny feeling," then Howler is shown calling for help out of the lamppost, so it is unknown if the PJ’s will ever come back for him, Rip and Kevin. **It appears that they did since in "Romeocoaster", the Wolfies are shown free from the lamppost unharmed. *When The Wolfies are tied up by Luna Girl, Howler had a notch in his left ear. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2018 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Gekko Category:Episodes Category:Episodes using the Gekko-Mobile Category:Episodes using the Owl Glider Category:Episodes featuring Romeo as the primary villain Category:Episodes featuring the Wolfy Kids as the primary villains Category:Episodes featuring Luna Girl as the primary villain Category:Episodes featuring multiple villains Category:Pages requiring expansion Category:Ciaran Murtagh-written Episodes Category:Andrew Jones-written Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on The Wolfy Kids